Suamiku Playboy
by Meko Meaow
Summary: "HAHA. Makanya jangan punya suami Playboy." / "Sudah dulu Kib, aku mau cari dia dulu." / "Baiklah, kalau kau mengulah lagi, aku pastikan kakimu patah." / AU. OOC. SasuNaru. BL. RnR? Maaf summary-nya abal.


**SUAMIKU PLAYBOY**

**Disclaimer:** **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: OOC! AU, BL or Sho-ai, GAJE, Typo(s)?**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HRGGHH!"

"Eh, kau kenapa Naruto?" Tanya seorang pemuda pecinta anjing a.k.a Inuzuka Kiba, saat berpapasan dengan pemuda berambut pirang bernama Naruto di jalan.

Kiba yang sedang membawa anjingnya Akamaru jalan-jalan sore hari, tidak sengaja melihat Naruto yang kelihatan sibuk menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti induk ayam kehilangan anaknya.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat ke arah Kiba "eh Kib, lihat Teme nggak?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah kesal.

Kiba mengerutkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaaan Naruto.

'Tumben banget si Naruto kesal seperti ini? Pasti karena Sasuke nih,' pikir Kiba.

"Kumat lagi?" tanya Kiba kemudian.

Naruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan sahabatnya itu. 

"HAHA. Makanya jangan punya suami _playboy_," ledek Kiba dan berhasil dapat _death glare_ Naruto yang merupakan turunan dari sang suami, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hehe," Kiba yang diberi _death glare_ mematikan tersebut hanya mampu tertawa garing, Sedangkan Akamaru yang melihatnya sempat mengeluarkan suara "Kaing~" yang memilukan.

"Kau bukannya membantu malah meledekku," gerutu Naruto sebal.

"Iya deh maaf, habisnya kau aneh sih, punya suami gitu masih betah juga," Kata Kiba sambil menahan tawa.

Bukan rahasia lagi kalau suaminya Naruto adalah seorang _playboy_. Sedari Sekolah dan Kuliah namanya sudah sangat terkenal, bukan hanya karena ke-_playboy_-annya, tapi juga karena wajahnya yang sangat tampan dengan kulit putih bersih, rambut model _emo_, tatapan yang tajam membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya seperti terhipnotis, dia juga dari keluarga berada, ditambah keahlianya dalam meluluhkan hati orang…, telak saja para wanita maupun lelaki ingin menjadi miliknya. Sayang seorang Sasuke tidak pernah bepacaran lebih dari dua bulan. Maka dari itu dia disebut _playboy_ Konoha.

Lalu suatu hari saat acara di Universitas, tepatnya di klub panahan yang hari itu sedang di ikutinya. Dia bertemu dengan pemuda tampan -dan entah mengapa disaat bersamaan pemuda iu juga terkesan imut-. Dia memiliki rambut pirang, mata biru cerah, dan berkulit _tan_. Berkenalan di toilet di klub panahan memang tidak elit, tapi itulah yang dilakukan Uchiha Sasuke kala itu. Hanya dalam 2 tahun sampai akhirnya pemuda manis itu menjadi "istrinya" kemudian. Benar, dialah Uzumaki Naruto, dan sekarang berganti marga menjadi Uchiha naruto.

"Sudah dulu Kib, aku mau cari dia dulu," kata Naruto malas meladeni Kiba hari ini, dia melesat meninggalkan Kiba yang kembali dapat bernafas lega.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto pov**

"HRRRGGGHH!"

Si Teme itu. Padahal tadi aku cuma minta dibelikan kecap saja lama banget kembalinya. Kemana saja sih kau Teme? Dari tadi aku tunguin tau!

Punya suami begini-begini amat. Bisa-bisanya aku cinta sama kamu ya? Eh, malah nerima lamaranmu wahai Uchiha.

Selalu seperti ini, setiap keluar rumah pasti nggak pernah pulang cepat. Apalagi kalau bukan karena mampir kesana-kesini menggoda gadis-gadis itu. Bahkan saat bersamaku pun dia masih bisa mengoda orang lain. Yah aku tau kalau bukan dia yang menggoda atau menyapa lebih dulu, tapi kan nggak perlu dipedulikan. Oke kalaupun iya, cukup dengan senyum kan cukup, atau sekedar _say hello_.

Mengenai hal itu aku pernah menanyakannya. Dia hanya bilang kalau itu sekedar tata kerama, lagian katanya dia nggak enak hati nyuekin orang yang menyapanya. Ya ampun Uchiha, kau membuatku ingin membenturkan kepalaku ke tembok, kau tau.

Ck, ini karena aku terlalu baik. Dua kali aku berusaha mengerti Teme, tapi lama-lama aku kesal juga.

Kemarin ada tetangga baru pindah di depan rumah kami. "Janda" dua bulan bernama Sabaku no Gaara. Suamiku ini selalu menyapa Gaara dan berbasa-basi dengannya. Wajar sih dengan wajah tampannya itu pasti banyak yang mengejarnya, termasuk suamiku mungkin. tapi untunglah dia ngak termakan rayuan si Tema.

Oke aku nggak cemburu pada Gaara… Bukan dia atau siapapun. Aku nggak pernah cemburu, karena aku tau kalau Sasuke hanya mecintaiku seorang.

Emm… Well itu dulu, sekarang aku mulai ragu.

Aku tau aku bodoh, kenapa aku nggak mengikatnya saja seperti anjing, atau sekalian memintanya untuk mengembalikanku pada orangtuaku.

Bodoh banget aku masih bertahan dengan _playboy_ macam dia. Itu juga yang berulang kali dikatakan sahabat-sahabatku, Kiba, Lee dan Hinata.

Iya aku juga merasa aku manusia paling bodoh, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Banyak alasan, mungkin salah satu alasannya karena sampai sekarang sifat dan perlakuannya padaku tak ada yang berubah sama sekali.

Ya masih. Sasuke masih memanggilku dengan panggilan mesranya, kami juga selalu melakukan pertempuran hebat di ranjang layaknya pengantin baru yang sedang dimabuk cinta, lalu setiap akan pergi ke kantor, dia juga masih seperti dulu, menciumku dengan hangat, malam hari memeluk pinggangku sambil menonton acara Teve.

Sangat romantis kan? Bagaimana mungkin aku meninggakannya. Cintaku masih begitu besar untuknya.

Aku heran, kami selalu seromantis itu, tapi kenapa sifat _playboy_nya nggak hilang juga? Padahal saat pacaran dulu, dia sudah tobat jadi _playboy_. Kenapa sekarang balik lagi?

ARGHHH!

Lagian kalau kulihat, sifat Itachi-nii dan Sai-nii nggak seperti dia. Mereka bukan _playboy_. Mereka setia hanya pada pasangannya masing-masing. Lalu kenapa Sasuke berbeda?

Bodohnya aku membandingkan dia. Padahal aku tau dari segi manapun mereka berbeda satu sama lain. Coba lihat saja rambut Uchiha bungsu satu ini? Model apa itu?

Haaaah~ sudahlah, lupakan.

Huuuuft. Akhirnya setelah 15 menit aku mencarimu suamiku, kau ternyata asyik mengobrol dengan Sakura dan Ino. Bagus sekali kau Teme.

**End Pov**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eh Naruto!" seru Sakura saat melihat Naruto mendekati mereka yang sedang berbincang-bincang di depan pagar rumah Ino.

Sasuke segera menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat Naruto.

"Sayang?" Sasuke terkejut melihat kedatangan sang "Istri" di hadapannya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat keterkejutan suaminya itu.

"Kenapa ke sini? Kau merindukanku?" tanya Sasuke malah balas tersenyum.

GUBRAK

'Rasanya aku ingin mencekikmu Uchiha,' batin Naruto emosi.

"Kau!" geram Naruto

"Aku dari tadi menunggumu tau! Mana kecapnya HAH?" ucap Naruto 26 oktaf.

Sasuke baru ingat bahwa sejak tadi dirinya membawa-bawa plastik kresek berisi kecap pesanan sang "istri".

"AYO PULANG!" dan Naruto menarik paksa tangan Sasuke secara paksa.

Sebenarnya saat ini Naruto ingin sekali rasanya menyeret Uchiha satu ini seperti menyeret karung goni, tapi apa daya, badan Sasuke lebih besar dari dirinya. Yang ada malah dia yang akan ganti diseret Sasuke. Tidak mau!

Sebelum menjauh, Sasuke melihat sebentar ke belakang untuk sekedar berpamitan "Bye cantik~," serunya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada dua gadis berambut _pink_ dan _blonde _itu. Sakura dan Ino membalas dengan melambaikan tangan sambil terkikik geli melihat pasangan aneh itu.

TWITCH

Dahi Naruto muncul perempatan akibat melihat suaminya yang begitu menyebalkan. Sempat-sempatnya Sasuke melakukan itu di saat ada dirinya… Di saat Naruto berapi-api ingin menguburnya hidup-hidup.

'Sabar Naruto'

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sayang ini kecapnya kok nggak dipake?" teriak Sasuke. Tapi tak ada jawaban dari yang dipanggil.

Naruto yang sewaktu pulang langsung masuk ke dapur, kini setelah 3 menit di sana, dia pun keluar ke ruang makan di mana ada Sasuke yang tengah duduk di meja makan menunggu makan malamnya.

"Aku jadi nggak sabar nyicipin masakanmu," gombal Sasuke saat Naruto berjalan ke arahnya.

Naruto keluar sambil membawa nampan yang di atasnya terdapat dua mangkok berisikan ramen serta dua gelas air putih.

"Loh kok _ramen_?" tanya sasuke bingung saat naruto meletakkan mangkuk berisi _ramen _tersebut di meja makan. Seingatnya, bukankah tadi Naruto masak sayur -apalah itu-? Kenapa jadi _ramen_?

"Hm… yang lain sudah kubuang," jawab Naruto ketus.

"Oh gitu, ya sudah lain kali jangan dihanguskan lagi masakannya" ucap Sasuke santai sambil tersenyum lembut campur mengejek (?).

"Kau kira gara-gara masakanku hangus makanya tiba-tiba mengganti menu?"

"Lalu?"

"Ini gara-gara kau tau!"sergah Naruto.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Sasuke tenang.

"Gara-gara kecapmu itu, kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" ucap Naruto kesal, kemarahannya hampir mencapai batas.

"Begitu."

"GRRRRRWW! TEMEEE!" teriak Naruto kencang. Kali ini kemarahannya sudah mencapai batas.

Sasuke yang hendak menyuapkan ramen ke mulutnya, seketika menghentikan aktifitasnya itu.

Ditatapnya Naruto dengan intens. Naruto jadi gugup. Selalu seperti ini, dia merasa kalah jika Sasuke sudah menatapnya seperti sekarang.

"Sayang?... Lagi datang bulan ya? Tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi -entahlah author bingung =_= -

GUBRAKK

Naruto sukses jatuh dari kursinya sewaktu suaminya mengatakan hal gila itu. Hari ini sudah dua kali dia jatuh dengan tidak elit begitu.

'Apa katanya? Aku salah dengarkan? HOI! Aku ini laki-laki. Sejak kapan laki-laki datang bulan? _Oh my God_, julukan Dobe seharusnya sekarang ditujukan buat Sasuke, bukan buatku,' batin Naruto tak habis fikir dengan sifat suaminya ini.

"Sasuke? Sebenarnya kau mencintaiku nggak sih?" tanya Naruto _to the point_ setelah duduk kembali ke tempatnya.

Sasuke yang tadinya ingin tertawa melihat Naruto terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya, tapi mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan sang _playboy_ tersebut pun langsung memasang wajah _stoic_ khas Fugaku, sang ayah.

"Apa maksudmu sayang? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam ke arah Naruto yang duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Tolong jangan tanyakan seberapa cinta, atau sedalam apa rasa cintanya atau juga sebesar apa sayang dan sebagainya untuk pemuda pirang dan manis di hadapannya ini pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Seberapapun nakalnya Sasuke, seberapapun _playboy_nya Sasuke, tidak ada seorangpun yang mampu membuat seorang Sasuke bisa menjalin hubungan lebih dari dua bulan, tidak akan ada ajakan pernikahan secara terburu-buru selain pada si Dobenya, tidak ada orang lain yang akan diajak bercinta setiap malam selain kau Naruto, tidak ada yang dirindukan Sasuke saat ia tak melihatmu bocah rubah, dan tidak akan pernah ada seseorang yang begitu ingin dilindungi seorang Sasuke selain dirimu, _Blonde_. Bahkan, nyawanya sekalipun akan ia pertaruhkan jika untuk keselamatan Naruto.

Tidak cukupkah itu? Tidak cukupkah semua penjelasan itu untuk menjelaskan pada semua orang, termasuk kau sendiri Naruto, mengenai seberapa besar dan dalam cinta Sasuke untukmu?

Melihat suaminya berekspresi seperti itu, Naruto jadi merasa tak enak hati.

"Yah, aku mulai ragu Sasuke. Kita sudah menikah satu tahun, tapi kenapa kau masih suka menggoda dan menebarkan _pheromone_mu itu pada orang lain? Kau tau nggak? Saat kau berbicara manis dan terkesan menggoda pada orang lain, aku merasa kau tidak mengganggapku sebagai "istrimu". Aku merasa tak dihargai. Sekarang ini aku hanya tak yakin pada diriku sendiri, apakah rasa cintamu sekarang sama besarnya seperti pertama kali kau menyatakan cinta padaku. Aku merasa takut kalau kau bosan bersamaku hingga mencari kesenangan seperti itu," Jelas Naruto panjang lebar mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya yang selama ini hanya bisa diceritakannya pada kiba dan kedua sahabat lainnya Hinata dan Lee.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar penuturan Naruto tersebut, terlebih dengan wajah Naruto yang memancarkan kesedihan seperti itu. Sungguh berdosa Sasuke menyakiti hati belahan jiwanya sampai sebegitunya. Bukankah Naruto tak pernah mengecewakannya?

"Jadi kau terluka karena ke_playboy_-anku ini _Dear_?" Sasuke berkata dengan lembut.

Naruto hanya diam seribu bahasa (halah).

"Maaf…" ucap sasuke. "Maaf karenaku fikir kau nggak memikirkan sampai sejauh itu. Selama ini kau kelihatannya nggak marah, jadi aku nggak memperdulikannya. Ya, seharusnya aku lebih memahamimu, seharusnya aku nggak menyakitimu seperti ini," Sasuke benar-benar merasa bersalah karena telah menyakiti hati sang pendamping hidupnya. "Maafkan aku _Dear_."

Kemudian Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Naruto yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan sayu.

"Mau memaafkanku kan?" tanya Sasuke di telinga Naruto sambil memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau janji nggak bakal jadi _playboy_ lagi?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Iya sayang, aku usahakan."

"Kenapa diusahakan?" tanya Naruto cepat.

"Karena kebiasaan nggak akan mudah dihilangkan… Tapi kau tenang saja, yang ada di hatiku sampai kapanpun hanya kau, Uchiha Naruto" ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup rambut _blonde_ Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau kau mengulah lagi, aku pastikan kakimu patah" ancam Naruto yang membuat Sasuke tertawa.

Kemudian Sasuke memutar kursi yang di duduki Naruto agar menghadap ke arahnya. Diapun Berlutut di hadapan Naruto.

"Tapi kenapa baru sekarang?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyentuh hidung Naruto dengan telunjuknya.

"Hmm?" Naruto bingung apa yang sedang dikatakan Sasuke.

Sasuke tertawa kecil melihat mimik wajah Naruto itu. Begitu imut di matanya.

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau marah-marah seperti ini? Bukankah sudah lama aku menebar _pheromone_ ini pada orang lain dan berkata manis pada mereka, kenapa nggak seperti yang kau bilang tadi, mematahkan kakiku."

"…" Naruto diam.

"Hn? Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi saat Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Entahlah, tapi aku fikir, kalau aku mematahkan kakimu, aku juga yang akan repot mengurusmu" jawab Naruto asal.

"Benarkah cuma itu?" desak Sasuke membuat Naruto salah tingkah.

"Well, itu karena aku terlalu mencintaimu makanya nggak bisa" aku Naruto akhirnya tanpa berani melihat wajah Sasuke. "Nggak sepertimu yang cintanya diragukan," kata Naruto berusaha mengalihkan arah pembicaraan.

Sasuke tersenyum hangat melihat wajah Naruto yang tengah merona itu. Ia pun mendekap Naruto erat, mencium rambut lembut Naruto yang mulai memanjang.

Di tatapnya wajah Naruto lekat, dibelainya pipi Naruto dan ditariknya dagu sang "istri" agar mendekat dengan bibirnya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya saat nafas Sasuke berhembus di wajahnya. Dan bibir mereka pun bertemu. "Aku sangat, sangat mencintaimu," ucap Sasuke di tengah ciumannya.

"Sangat mencintaimu," ucapnya lagi sesaat setelah dirinya melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir lembut Uchiha Naruto.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn, _Dear_?"

"Tapi sepertinya cintaku padamu yang lebih besar," kata Naruto, entah kenapa mendadak membanding-bandingkan hal tidak penting begitu.

"Haha, jelas lebih besar aku, _Dear_," jawab Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Oke, tapi aku yang lebih luas," Naruto tetap dengan komitmennya, sekali maju pantang mundur (?).

"Aku lebih luas."

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

Beginilah pasangan muda SasuNaru, hanya karena masalah sepele bisa menghabiskan waktu percuma hanya untuk pertengkaran bodoh. Tapi setidaknya dari pertengkaran ini Sasuke dan Naruto sadar, bahwa cinta mereka sama besarnya untuk pasangan masing-masing, tak ada yang lebih besar ataupun kecil karena meraka saling mencintai.

**OWARI**

**OMAKE**

"Aku super cinta!"

"Aku yang paling super duper mencintaimu!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Sayang?" panggil Sasuke menghentikan aksi adu mulut yang semakin tidak jelas arahnya itu.

"_Nani_?" tanya Naruto yan kelihatannya juga mulai lelah setelah 30 menit memperebutkan hal konyol dengan Sasuke.

"Jangan membuang tenaga dan suara merdumu di sini, lebih baik kita meneruskannya di kamar," ucap Sasuke tersenyum mesum. Sasuke berdiri dan bersiap mengendong Naruto menuju sarang cinta mereka berdua.

"Eh? Nggak mau!" tolak Naruto tapi sayang dia kalah cepat karena Sasuke telah lebih dulu menggendongnya ala _Bridal Style_ sebelum dia sempat menolak.

"Aku belum makan Teme, aku lapar," lagi Naruto berusaha menolak ajakan sang suami yang keburu tak tahan.

"Nanti laparnya juga hilang sendiri kalau kita sudah bermain" kata Sasuke dengan cepat berjalan menuju kamar mereka yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada tadi.

"NGGAK MAUUUUU! TOLOOOOONG AKU MAU DIPERKOSAAAAA!" teriak Naruto sebelum akhirnya Sasuke berhasil membawanya ke kamar dan segera menutup pintunya hingga suara Naruto semakin menghilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** HAIIII Minnasan~ kenalkan saya Meko, ini fanfic pertama yang Meko publish untuk FFN, khususnya fandom Naruto. Pasaran sekali ya? Gomennnn~ atau ada yang sama? Kalau masalah ini Meko tidak tau karena Meko tidak membaca semua Fanfic seluruh dunia(?). Sebenarnya Meko mau publish yang lain, fanfic yang Meko buat berdasarkan dari pasangan gay real. Tapi belum sempat diedit, jadi Meko putusin buat publish yang ini aja. Maaf kalau masih jelek sekali, untuk senpai dan readers yang lebih berpengalaman mohon bimbingannya.

Maaf kalau banyak omong… terima kasih sudah mau baca ya ^^

Mohon reviewnya… Meko akan berusaha untuk fanfic selanjutnya.^^


End file.
